Future shock
by Planet coffee
Summary: Mana's son from the future decided to tell negi stuff about the future. The thing is his predictions are weird. Negi will have his mind blown, and so will anybody else who happens to listen. Plot is a little slow at first. Please rate and review.
1. The gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any other show\mangna I may reference at this story.

This story takes place after the school festival. I hope this doesn't suck too bad.

Future Shock: Chapter 1

It had been normal school day for Negi Springfield and his rowdy class. Later, that night, Negi and the rest his roommates were currently getting ready to sleep, when Takamichi T. Takahata burst thru the door. "Negi-kun! Quick, there's a big commotion over at Library Island. It so bad that every wizard on campus is going there." Takamichi quickly went on his way.Negi looked at Asuna. Konoka was already asleep, so Negi and Asuna left her behind. As they were running, Negi said, "I wonder what's happening over at the library?" Asuna then responded," I wonder myself."

When Negi and Asuna reached the island, they saw practically every wizard on the staff and most of their class's fighting students. Negi even saw Kotaro. As Negi was walking along, the headmaster drew attention to him and made an announcement on the battle "Attention wizards and warriors, I am sure you're wondering why I called you out here tonight." There were mumbles among the crowd. Negi saw a whole gaggle of people. He saw Mana,Ku Fei,Kaede, Setsuna, Misora and the nuns, every magical teacher on the staff, Mei, Takane, and etc. Oddly, Evangeline and Chachamaru weren't among the army. As Negi was running down Mahora's all-stars, the headmaster continued his speech. "Now within the library is a time rift. It is opening rapidly and I sure you felt huge magical energy coming from it. I do not know what is going to come out of it, but it is very powerful and we need everybody's help on this. Now we can't just seal it because the energy from it can allow us to get about 20 feet from it. Any closer and we would burn in seconds." Sounds of ugh, were heard form the crowd. Then everybody heard a rumble coming from ahead of their position. The headmaster then said," The best plan right now is to try to contain whatever comes out that rift. Now let's move out." Everybody soon rushed into glorious battle.

End of Chapter.

Please review.


	2. The battle

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own negima or any other anime/show I may have referenced.

Everybody was heading to the same place. Negi and his class, the magical staff, and even the headmaster were heading to an opening in the library. The energy felt so rich, that it gave Negi, goose bumps. Negi looked scared out his mind. Then Ku fei chimed n with a few words of encouragement, "We beat threat easily, right Negi-bozu." Negi felt a little better with that. Then Asuna chimed in," Do not worry Negi. I am sure that anything we faced before is much worse than whatever comes out here." Negi felt a little better after his student's words.

They finally reached the point of contact. They saw glows of energy coming form cracks in the wall. The headmaster then told everybody to hide in the surrounding environment. Everybody was waiting in antisipaction or fear. Mana set up her sniper rifle, Setsuna drew her sowd, Kui Fe set in her battle stance, and it was a sight to behold. A bunch of wizards and warriors were preparing to battle an unknown threat in the late hours of the night. Then sounds of movement can be heard from within. The first thing that came out was………….

A puppy.

Everybody did an anime face fall. Everybody thought of the same thing: _That was we were waiting for__ We lost sleep because of this puppy? Mana also __thought "I__ am __charging__ extra for this!"_There was silence among the group. Negi was the first one to step out of hiding and grabbed the puppy. Negi said" Awe, what you are doing here cute puppy?" Everybody did a sweat drop and were going to leave when, the puppy roared and a whirlwind of energy appeared making a barrier. Everybody tried to bust thru, the problem was that the barrier was too powerful. Asuna seemed to have trouble with it. Next, the puppy turned into a massive dog-like demon. It was wearing armor and was standing on two legs and it had a massive hammer.

The battle was on. Negi opened it up with a magical arrow, but the demon just shrugged it off. It then fought back with a huge fist that created an earthquake. Negi did a shundo and teleported right behind the demon, and then he pulled off an axe of lighting (As seen in volume 8). The move swiped the demon off its feet, but hardly any damage. It stood up and the battle raged on. Negi couldn't hear his comrade's cries outside, but they could hear his. It was painful to watch. Negi had no chance. All of the wizards were trying to break the barrier, but it was futile. Asuna tried the hardest, but nothing. Then the worst happened, the demon was setting up for the final blow. Negi was on the ground, the demon above him with his weapon in hand rising for a slam. Negi closed his and waited for his fate.

Then in a flash, before the demon made contact with his face, a giant dove blocked it.

In setsuna's mind: _A protective demon?_

_End of Chapter._


	3. the save

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own negima or any other anime or manga I may reference or mention in this story.

A dove suddenly appeared, right when negi was going to be killed. Everybody was relived when that happened. As for Negi, he was relived and confused. To further add to the confusion, the dove diapered into paper then feathers started to fall from the sky. The demon was suddenly trapped in a binding spell like how Eva was in volume three. The demon was trapped in standstill, and then a cry can be heard "("Evil-Cutting Sword), Sounds of sword slashing can be heard, but no wielder can be seen. The demon was chopped up and died. Everybody was in astonishment with what they just saw or what they didn't see. Setsuna was curious, of who could learn that move of hers. Their was no obvious suspects, since practically every wizard was here outside the barrier. She also noticed that the barrier was still standing.

As Negi was dusting himself off, two figures appeared. One was a in a hood like Ku: nel Sanders with a book in hand, the other was dress like an Anbu black opps from Naruto and had long sword. They looked to be tall as junior high kids. Both of their faces were concealed in animal masks (your choice of imagination). They approached Negi. One of them said, "You're the great Negi? I figured you would have been older."Negi then said," Who are you guys? Were you the ones that killed that demon? Where did you come from?" The hooded one then responded, "We can't tell you that, yes, and from the future." Everbody, including Negi, was amazed. "The future you say, did chao sent you." "It was nothing like that. Chao comes a time further than ours. We just happened to stop by that's all." Said the sword wielder. "Just stopped by?" Negi said. The hooded one then responded, "You see we were part of a tour group that travels thru time seeing all of the sights and we got lost from the main group.That demon you saw was our fault. It happened to follow us thru the time stream and end up here with us. Also too prevent our faces from being revealed. We wear masks, especially for you, negi. You could recognize us instantly." Oddly, the masks of the figures suddenly cracked. True to their word, Negi noticed something familiar about them. The hooded one looked like Mana except with short black hair. he still had the eyes though. The other looked like a boy version of Setsuna, but with his ponytail, was on the back of his head and his bangs were almost covering his eyes. Negi, then yelled, "What! You looked like Mana and Setsuna-san."

Everybody was shocked outside the barrier. Most of all was Mana and Setsuna. Everybody was listening instantly. The one in the hood revealed his name to be Faust and other one was Andre. Faust looked around and said " Until the barrier dies down, I think I'll mess with your head a little bit, Negi-kun. If you want to anything on future, ask Andre or myself." Negi was like 0O, as was everbody else. "Information from the future, this could be helpful." Said, Negi.

End of Chapter

Next time: The big reveals.


	4. tip of the iceburg

Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own negima or any other anime/magna I mention in this story.

Thank you for that one person who revivewed, and reviewed well. You gave me enough reason to move on with this story. I was gonna to abandon this story, but I guess I'll keep on going.

Faust said" How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Faust. I am the son of Mana Tatsumiya. I fight with containment spells and sometimes I use exorcism style attacks.

Andre then spoke up." I'm Andre; I am the son of Setsuna Sakurazaki. You know of my sword style and that was my protective demon that saved you.

The three individuals in the swirling vortex of a barrier on Library Island were oblivious to the crowd outside of them. Faust then said "Almost anything In the future, I could tell you, Negi."

Negi then said" Anything? Really? I do not know where to start!"

Andre then said, "How about at random? Faust, can you create a stack of cards with names on them?" Faust did just that. "Here, shuffle the cards and then whatever comes up, Faust will tell you the future of that person" Negi agreed to this and started to shuffle the deck.

Outside of the barrier, the group was starting to fell uneasy... The teachers were talking amongst themselves. Negi's students were in a panic. "This could change everything" said Asuna. Mana then said" This is curious, I wonder whose name will come up first." Everybody stood quiet when Negi drew the first card.

Negi showed him the card and it was………..

_NATSUMI MURAKAMI_

Faust said "This is a good place to start." Faust then took out a card and said the right word. "My item has the ability to relive the memories of any person I can think off. Now, Lets see what I know about Natsumi. The book started to glow and it showed a vision of Natsumi in the future. Faust then started on his commentary.

Natsumi, she is a multiple time Grammy winner, for her amazing performances in her drama movies. All in all, she has a total for 50 awards .She is well loved and respected. Everybody, including Negi was amazed. They knew Natsumi was a good actor, but wow. "There's more "said Faust. Natsumi eventually started on a drinking binge and then there the tapes. The book then showed very graphic images. Negi quickly wanted to stop. Faust then said "I told you, I'll mess with your mind. Do you want to continue? This is just the tip of the ice burg." Negi nodded yes for some odd reason. Outside the barrier, the group was ecstatic. "That was disgusting. I cannot stop listening." Said Asuna.

Next up……

End of chapter

To see who is next, leave a review and tell me who you want. Till next chapter.


	5. Kung Pao Prediction

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any other media I may reference or mention in this story.

The next card was….

Ku Fei

Ku Fei was both scared and excited at the same time. "Me wonder, what is future?" said Ku Fei Then Faust started his commentary.

"Ku Fei, Let's see what we have on her. According to my book, she leads the school's martial arts clubs in one big organization called MAMA (Martial Artist of Mahora Association). The word is stupid, but it works. Anyway, aside from teaching the martial arts, Ku Fei also stars in Kung Fu movies. She is like the new Jackie Chan. "

Like last time, everybody was happy. Kui Fe said, "Awesome I am." Kaede also added "Wait up, remember what happened to Natsumi? This guy might drop a bomb anytime soon." Kui Fe did that black eye thing that they do every once a while in the magna.

Sure enough, Faust went on. "Everything was going find, until the steroids." Negi and Everybody did a shocked expression. "She managed to keep appearances, but it just went into the opened. Eventually it was obvious when she had man like features and everything fell apart. She couldn't act, her movies started to suck, since started doing stunt doubles, and her arrest was something for the magical history books. According to the mages doing the case as policemen, Kui Fe was using magical steroids. These drugs were way more powerful as they can increase chi. the staff had to have to contain her in a brutal way. Mana had to shoot her legs. Takamichi had to blast her with his combo move 3 times. (The book then showed a brutal battle.) Last I heard she was rotting in magical rehab."

Negi couldn't bear it and said "I want to stop Faust-san! I can't bear any more bad futures."

Andre spoke up suddenly "I'm sorry Negi-san. I'll make you deal, if you go thru 4 more predictions, whether good or bad, I'll tell you something on your dad and you. Negi suddenly got curious and hesitate to move forward. Faust then added "Remember, curiosity killed the cat."

Negi started to draw the cards.

End of chapter.

Author's note: I doing one or two characters a chapter form this point on. If you want a particular person please review. I'll consider it whoever it is.


	6. Mass prediction

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own negima or any other show I may mention in this story.

Author's note: Thanks to all of the positive reviews. I am going to give more people than usual in a chapter. Let us begin chapter 6.

Negi, fresh off of Kui Fe's future, started to draw another card in fear and anticipation. Outside the barrier, people were talking. "This is not good, these futures are all horrible. No matter who it is, it is always bad." Said Mei. "We better put a stop to this." Said Takane. Negi's students were also getting worried. Asuna then said to Mana, "Mana-san, get your kid to stop blabbing on the future. Thing's are bad enough." Mana was about to respond, but Negi drew the next card. It was…..

KONOKA KONOE

Faust was very surprised at this draw. He said" Wow, didn't expect to get her. Brace yourself Negi. This one is a dozy." Negi was bit confused on what Faust could mean as he continued on, "Konoka was a great healer and eventually, with the help of Setsuna, took control of the Kansai magic Group. If you're wondering, Eishun Konoe gave it up gracefully. When Konoka did run things, it was a disaster. The entire region fell into chaos. People were committing crimes every where. It makes Compton look good. Mages even go as far as calling it, the wild, wild Kansai Magic Association." Negi was dumfounded as so the rest of the group outside, especiallySetsuna. "No way, Ojou-sama took over! This is amazing." The headmaster also expressed surprised "Oh dear, my granddaughter sure is something.

Over at Negi's dorm, Konoka sneezed in her sleep. Mean while inside the barrier, Negi asked a question. "If Setsuna helped Konoka took over, then how do I say this"

Andre then cut in and said" If you are referring to my mother's "feelings" for Konoka-san, then shut up. She realized that they should be friends and she got married to my dad and had me. Is that what you trying to ask? I'll add this in your total predictions." Andre then turned his back on Negi.

Negi said "That wasn't my question. I was goanna say something, but I forgot."

"Awkward" said Faust "Let's move on then. Two more picks Negi-bozu and then it's your predictions." Negi drew once more and it was………

Chisame Hasegawa

"Oh this person has no problems, except that she was framed for a crime she didn't commit." Started Faust "Apparently somebody made it look like that she hacked over 5 billion yen from banks all over the country. They never found who did it. Sad story really, but look on the bright side, at least she has no personal problems." Negi agreed with that due to all of the previous visions. "Relax, one more and were all done."

Negi began his last draw. It was……..

Evangeline A.K. McDowell

Negi was a scared to hear Eva's side of things. Oddly, Faust seemed bits hesitate. He continued on "A deal is a deal. Evangeline eventually got you to break the curse in the future. When she finally got out, she went on a rampage and blew up a lot of buildings. She eventually got caught off guard and was imprisoned once again in the school. She was sentenced to 28,000 hours of magical community service, house arrest, and stuck in that child like body from. Naturally, Eva was pissed at this, especially when she just gotten out of the curse. She went on to train a couple of your student's kids in magic to go toward her community service time. She ended up taking more students and started teaching regularly. The magical community decided to release Evangeline from house arrest if only to get her to create the Evangeline A.K. McDowell School of the Dark Arts. It was supposed to fill the need for all of the mages who wanted to learn about the dark arts. Eva did such a find job, that her community service hours were erased. Eva did try to run amok again, but teaching students got too addicting for her. She liked to boss people around. She was their first dean and produced some of the world's greatest wizards." Faust was finished.

Andre then said "Now after going thru all that, you deserve a bit about yourself. Just then the barrier died down.

End of chapter.

Next time it will be about Negi's future and the escape of Faust and Andre.


	7. Time shock

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: I no own negima or any other show I may reference in this story.

Author's note: This is the end of the story. I am not a person to drag this out any longer. I am going to try to end this with a bang. It's a little on the short side. I hope you do not feel disappointed at this end.

Andre and Faust noticed the barrier dying down. Faust said "I was hoping that would last a little longer. Negi, Andre and I weren't completely honest with you. This whole thing was meant to stall you and every teacher and fighter here." Negi was a bit confused at Faust. Faust continued "This is not me true form. If I was Mana's son then I would have her demon eyes right? Also, why would I have a book based item?" Negi thought about and looked in his eyes and noticed that they were different then Mana's a puff of smoke surrounded Faust and he changed from looking like Mana to looking like Nodaka. He had purple hair, which covered his left eye.

The teachers then hatched an idea. The headmaster then said it out loud "We should capture him and interrogate him for info on the future. The teachers and everybody else started to move in on Faust and Andre. Andre then whipped out a couple of paper talismans and summoned a bunch of demons like how Tsukuyomi did in volume 5. Andre then said "These demons can only hold them off for about 10 minutes at the most. I hope the other's get here soon." Andre then ordered his tam to strip the girls and head butt the guys. It worked out well.

"Other's?" asked Negi. Faust then explained, "The thing is that, Andre and I were meant to contain everybody, so the rest of my group could steal things all over the academy. They're taking longer then expected." They sky suddenly lit up in a red flash. Faust then smiled, "Their done. Now while I have time, I'll tell you your future. Now all of the predictions up till now were lies. "The teachers suddenly stopped fighting. Asuna then said "Lies!? Everything up till now was lies!"

Faust then answered "yeah we needed a perfect way stop to all of you and this was it. Now, I just had to do this. Takane, please step forward." Takane was bit weirded out, but she stepped up. Faust then pulled a Flans Ex Armatio and blasted her cloths off. "Forgive me; in the future we have a saying. _When you fight Takane D. Goodman, try and blow off her cloths really good, mon." _said Faust. Takane ran behind the bushes.

Andre then pulled two talismans and a giant flash and stunned the fighters. Andre's demons disappeared and he pulled his other talisman. A green evo appeared with an odd machine attached. Andre said "We like to time travel in style. " Andre and Faust got in the car and started to jump back into the future. Before the car disappeared Faust said "Negi, like I said I'll tell you your future. This is the truth; your father was able to attend your wedding. My mom said that it was beautiful and most of your students attended. One last thing, whoever you chose to be your permanent partner, you two will be the most sinister duo in the business. Then the car disappeared. Everybody was bewildered. Negi was happy to know that his father was their at his wedding day. That logically meant to him that he found him before then.

THE END


End file.
